Jay Hearne
Jay Hearne is a character in ''Villainy and Virtue, ''created and portrayed by Adam. Raised in the harsh neighbourhoods of Scarlet City, Jay is a child of the streets. Untrusting and mad at the world, Jay is a key insight into the effects of superhero conflict on everyday people. Biography Scarlet City Jay's father died of cancer when he was very young, and so growing up it was just Jay and his mother; who he loves dearly. Born and raised in Ebonan City; a city ravaged by organised crime and street violence, Jay and his mother never had much material wealth and so Jay became climatised to such conditions, learning skills in combat, parkour and thievery. Throughout his childhood, Jay would commit petty crimes to help make ends. The Big Break That was until when Jay was around 18 when they seemingly had some great luck and were able to make a home Heartania; a sprawling metropolis. City of Chaos All was good for the next years of Jay and his mother's lives until the riots instigated by Councillor Paige and the mass prison break caused by The Ravagers, where whole neighbourhoods were torn apart both by rioters and escaped convicts; vicious criminals. Jay did what he could to protect the city; though admittedly... not very much at all in the grand scheme of things. A New Day And so Jay continues once more to live in a city ravaged by crime, with most of their material possessions either stolen, destroyed or required to be sold. Jay needs to make ends meet, but this time; alone. Personality Jay is a lonely young man. Hardened by the streets, Jay is untrusting, reserved and unfulfilled. Overall, he's normal, against his liking. Jay doesn't enjoy stealing, but finds it a necessary evil to survive in what he calls ''a shitsack world. ''Jay also doesn't want to hurt anyone unnecessarily and so has a strict code of honour forbidding him from bringing any of his marks to harm. Appearance 5 foot 8 inches. Jay is in decent shape, but nothing extreme. This is maintained by his constant training; practicing freerunning in alleyways and rooftops, hitting the gym and boxing to grant his pent up anger a release. In the few days after the riots and prison break, his training regime had already quadrupled in intensity. Jay has dark brown hair and blue eyes. Casual Wear Jay often wears grey (blue-laced) trainers and navy jeans, along with a black t-shirt and a black hoodie zipped halfway up. Strengths Having become used to harsh conditions throughout his life, Jay is a skilled fighter from many a street brawl. To relieve stress Jay would find himself leaping from roof to roof, clearing his head and getting some fresh air. Finally Jay would have no shame in admitting that he would have done anything to help his mother; this would include stealing purses, cars and other things of value, as such; Jay is rather good as remaining undetected and is quite fast. Relationships Trivia Category:Character Category:AdamantAce Category:Neutral